


Permission to Stay

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Isaac Lahey, F/M, France - Freeform, Gen, Resurrection, Werewolf Allison Argent, diverges from end of season 4, established allisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Derek has apologies to make after his 'evolution.'
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Permission to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted [here.](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/post/618031299750510592/permission-to-stay-pre-dallisaac-multiamory)

“There’s someone walking up to the door.” Allison said, and Isaac turned to see her nostrils flaring, only slightly. “They smell…familiar.”

Isaac waited a moment for his senses to catch up to Allison’s alpha sense, and drew in a breath, eyes going wide. “Well yeah, I guess he would.” He pushed himself up to standing and headed for the door. He paused, glancing back at Allison, mouthing ‘Derek’. She met his eyes for a long moment and then nodded, getting up and heading for the stairs. 

Isaac opened the door, eyes falling on his once-alpha, trying his best to keep his face blank. “Didn’t really expect to see you here.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame.

“I didn’t expect to be here.” Derek said, his tone gentler than Isaac remembered it, something wary, nervous in his eyes. “Can I come in?”

Isaac shrugged, “I guess.” He turned and headed in. “I heard you died.” 

“Who—Argent.” 

“Argent.” Isaac agreed, smirking. “And that you can turn into a wolf now.” He turned back to Derek, leaning against the arm of the couch. 

Derek stood just inside their door, eyes scanning the room, face pensive. “There’s someone else here, Isaac.” 

Isaac nodded slowly, “It’s my house. I’m allowed to have people in it without asking you for permission.” He pursed his lips, “You’re not my alpha anymore, Derek.” 

Derek’s face fell, and he nodded curtly, lips pressed into a thin line. “I’m sorry, Isaac. I don’t think I ever said that and you needed to hear it. I’m sorry for everything; how I handled being an alpha, Erica, Boyd.” Derek’s voice cracked on the last name. “I just… You can throw me out, but you needed to hear that.” 

“He did.” Isaac and Derek both jumped, Allison’s voice trailing down from the second floor, her footsteps featherlight on them, appearing a moment later with her lips pursed, eyes fixed on Derek. “He needed to hear that a long time ago.”

Isaac was careful not to react, either to the shock and confusion on Derek’s face, or the protective anger in Allison’s voice. Isaac watched Derek’s throat work around a swallow, his adams apple bobbing as he studied the person before him.

“You were dead.” Derek said, voice barely more than a whisper. 

“The Hale’s aren’t the only ones capable of resurrection magic, Derek.” Allison said curtly. “There were some…side effects, though.” Isaac held back a smirk as she flashed her eyes at Derek – alpha red.

Derek didn’t even breathe for a few heartbeats, frozen in place by the onslaught of information. “Does Scott know?” He finally asked.

Allison caught her bottom lip between her teeth and shook her head. “We thought about telling him but how…how do you tell someone that their ex-girlfriend who died in their arms came back to life? And that doing so required the sacrifice of an alpha werewolf?” Allison clasped her hands in front of her. “Maybe one day.”

Derek looked down and drew in a shaky breath. “I guess I should probably ask you for permission to stay a while, then.” He looked up, “Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
